


When One Becomes Two

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam is surprised by Dean's new... friend.





	When One Becomes Two

“Dean... what the-” Sam nearly fell over at the sight of... that thing on his brother. 

“Sam, don't.” Dean was way too calm. 

Sam sat down across from his brother. “...warded box?”

“Mystery jar.” 

“...so that's just... a part of you now?”

“Yup.” Dean scratched the top of its head. 

It snapped at Sam. “Permanently?”

“File says it should fall off in about a week.”

“So... now what?”

“It seems to like Cheetos, so I'm naming it Chester.”

“I see.” Sam decided it was going to be a very awkward week.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the spn_bigpretzel on livejournal for the DEW prompt "Sam + Pets" under the username kattrip033.


End file.
